CROSSTIME SLIDEArrival
by Taelyn-Emrys
Summary: First attempt at a FanFic, hope you enjoy. Gargoyles are property of Disney/Buena Vista Original characters are from my wife's stories based on our old Champions RPG Campaign 'BLACK WARS'.
1. Chapter 1

GARGOYLES aren't mine, never were, never will be.

They do belong to Disney/ Buena Vista. Original Characters: James Gatortail, Maria Bloodmane-Gatortail, their daughter Sara and her friends Maebdhe, Kestrel Pixel's daughter, and Elizabeth "Shadowfox" are from my wife's stories 'TALES FROM THE BLACK WARS', loosely adapted from our old CHAMPIONS RPG campaign.

CROSSTIME SLIDE

Manhattan Island, New York

May 15 2027

"Mom, Dad! You made it!" Sara Gatortail hurried off the stage and hugged her parents. "You couldn't keep us away with a herd of wild elephants." said her father James, "You better believe it. It's not every daughter that graduates from New York's High School for the performing Arts at 16." her mother Maria added as both returned her hug. "Where's?" Sara started when Maria interrupted her "Maebdhe and Kesi are meeting us at the Upper Room as soon as we can get there. Your brother shipped out yesterday. He's doing his Middie cruise on the U.S.S. Bataan with the Third Marine Division, the rest of the family will be here for Commencement on Friday."

"Cool! Three months at sea, then nine months for "Upperclassman and three months at Quantico then HE-LLO 2nd Lieutenant John Sephram Gatortail! U.S.M.C." came from Sara's friend and room mate Elizabeth. "Mom,Dad you remember 'Shadow fox' " Jim and Maria turned to greet the girl who'd followed Sara off the stage as the graduation rehearsal finished up. "Of course, Elizabeth how have you been?" asked Jim. "Good Mr Gatortail, keeping Sara out of trouble." she said with a grin, "I really enjoyed my visit to your place last summer. How is everyone doing there?" she asked. Maria answered "They are all fine. Are your parents coming Friday?" "Regretfully no. Mother's been summoned to a Clan Council meeting. So Pops has turned the Department over to Lt. Redhawk and they have gone over to Kyoto for the next two weeks." Shadow Fox replied.

"Hey, we're going to Wu's want to come along?" asked Sara " Kestrel and Maebdhe are meeting us there." "If it's alright with your folks." said Shadow Fox. Maria quipped "More the merrier." "Its a celebration come along." Jim finished the thought with a smile. The 'Upper Room' was a semi-private restaurant that catered to New York's SPECIAL community above the Jade Dragon restaurant, both owned by an elderly Chinese businessman Wu Jian. Twenty minutes later, the four stepped from the cab in front of the Jade Dragon. Turning to the entrance, they headed to the main door bypassing the line of waiting guests. "Hey! We're here first, get in line!" came from the young man with the three glamorous models at the head of the line. Placing a hand to the young man's chest the Doorman turned to them "Go ahead sir your tables waiting with your friends."

"Thank you Dave, you have a good evening." Maria said as James held the door for her and the two girls. As they entered the lobby and headed to the elevator to the "Upper Room" they were met by the rest of their party a 5'10" slender young woman with auburn hair almost as red as Maria's and Sara's and a young winged feline. "Well we're all here now, shall we go up?" Maebdhe asked. "_Yeah I'm Hungry."_ Kestrel sent mentally. After letting the elevator empty they all entered and headed up, as the elevator passed the second floor, it jerked to a stop and the air shimmered darkly. "Shadow league!" yelled James as the lift suddenly got crammed. Elbowing the man trying to grab her from behind Maria hit a piece of electronic gear strapped to his chest, with a shower of sparks and a crack like thunder the six and their attackers were no longer in the elevator but somewhere outside. With more room to maneuver they made short work of their would be kidnappers. Before they could even get any idea of where they might be they found themselves in the middle of another fight as two groups slammed into each other with them in the middle. "GET OUT OF HERE GIRLS!" James yelled as he and Maria went back-to-back. Kestrel grabbed Sara and Phased as she leaped upward with Maebdhe and Elizabeth both shifting to their other forms a Small red dragon shape for Maebdhe and a large almost wolf sized fox for Elizabeth, then the fox leapt to the dragon's back as she lifted off also.

Standing back-to-back James and Maria each saw different fighters, Maria was facing about twenty metallic looking creatures, that could only be gargoyles, at least that's what they looked like, Jim faced half again as many humans in a light form of tactical armor wielding sledgehammers that shimmered with electrical energy. "Jamie! I've got robots!" Maria called dodging a raking attack from one as Jim grabbed the first sledgehammer swung his way,"Men here with big hammers!" he replied Lightning crackled about him as the charge bled off to the nearest ley line, to the shock of his attacker as he watched his target rip his weapon from his hands with no damage.

Other eyes watched as the group appeared with it's attackers in the midst of a larger fight between a group of Quarrymen and Steel Clan gargoyles. "Well, what do we have here?" asked the large dark skinned being gliding above the fighting. His companion replied "Who cares they're just humans. They won't survi..." at this point the two saw the changes as the three younger women and the winged creature took off. "Dragon? I thought they were extinct." was the females exclamation. Before the large male could reply there was a flash of light and loud clap like thunder accompanied by a rising wail that suddenly cut off. Turning back to the fight they saw the Quarrymen falling to the ground hands to their heads as the mechanical gargoyles fell from the sky in pieces. The man and woman staggered into each others arms before collapsing themselves. "There's more to these two than just humans. I want to examine them, help me get them to my lab." Picking up the two they missed it as the other four arrivals also collapsed just as they touched down.

As they touched down the stress and shock of the forced teleport got through the adrenaline surge of the four young ladies. Maebdhe was the last to pass out, before doing so, she saw two gargoyles swoop down and pick up James and Maria, flying off to the north towards what looked like a castle in the sky. The sound of approaching sirens aroused Sara and the others a few minutes later. Returning to human form Maebdhe and Shadowfox

joined Sara to watch the police arrive. A late jogger went up to the first patrol car to pull up. She seemed to be telling them what she saw, at one point pointing to where the fight occurred, then after waving her arms like wings , she again pointed this time in the general direction of where they stood watching. The girls stepped back under the trees and into the shadows.

"At least we're still in New York." Shadowfox said pointing to the NYPD on the patrol cars and FDNY on the ambulances picking up the men and taking them away. "But not our New York. It feels, I don't know, just off somehow, and where's Mom and Dad?" replied Sara. "You're right Sara, it's not 'our' New York. I saw your parent get carried off that way, by Gargoyles." Maebdhe told her as she pointed north. "I think they were taken to that castle over there." '_Sara something's wrong! I tried to send to Grandfather Henry for help. He's not there, nobodies there and I can't slide out of line of sight._' Kestrel anxiously sent as she ran up to the others. "lets find Mom and Dad and see if we can figure out how to get home" said Sara "Yeah," Shadowfox added "Your Mom is a transworlder isn't she?" "Come on let's go, I think we are about to have company" Maebdhe said as she shifted her form. Looking to where the police were going over the battleground, they saw a plainclothesman coming their way.

Detective Matt Bluestone took the report from Officer Stevens. Looking around he saw three young women, more teens than adults. Heading their way he was startled as a winged feline ran out of the bushes lining the jogging path joining the other three. More shocking was seeing the tall redhead change into what he could only call a dragon, the other two girls quickly mounted and with a leap they were airborne followed by the winged cat. As they climbed higher he saw the cat was something else, raptor headed and taloned front feet. As they swung toward the Aerie Building and Castle Wyvern he pulled out his cell phone, "Nobody

will believe this." he muttered as he punched in a number.

The nightly briefing was just finishing "Go on Goliath, enjoy a night with Eliza, Lexington and I have the north end of the city and Broadway and Angela will cover the south." Brooklyn said "You guys could use sometime to yourselves." With a smile Eliza Mazza stepped into the big Gargoyles arms, but before either could say anything, her cellphone rang. Pulling it out she checked the caller ID "Matt I'm off duty tonight. This has better be damned important." she listened a bit "Shit! Thailog and Demona are at it again? Hold it let me put this on loudspeaker for the others." doing so she put the phone on the table. "Okay Matt go ahead."

"Guys I'm out at Central Park at the scene of a fight between the Quarrymen and some Steel Clan robots, our one witness says that during the fight something happened." "What? Asked Goliath. "She said a smaller group just appeared among them, about eight men in black BDUs fighting a man and woman who seemed to be defending three girls and a large cat. The man and woman took out their foes then got caught between Steel clan and the Quarrymen." "So any survivors?" Lexington was the next to interrupt. Matt continued "You wouldn't think so, but it gets strange here, she say the cat grew wings and carried off the shorter of the three girls, and the tallest turned into a dragon while the last girl turned into a wolf and climbed onto the dragon and they flew away too." Angela took her turn "Dragons are extinct the last was killed by St. George sometime around 700AD." "What happened then? And guys let him finish before asking anymore questions airtime is expensive." said Eliza. "Thanks,

she's not sure, just that there was a flash of lightning and thunder then the woman screamed, and she says it felt like her head exploded. When she picked herself up she saw the man and woman being carried off by two gargoyles a big black male and a female, sure sounded like Demona and Thailog to me. Oh and when I saw what I thought were more witnesses I started over to interview them but they were the shapechangers and the cat, but it is not a cat, it's either a felid gargoyle or a gryphon. And they're headed your way. Thought you would like a heads up. Gotta go the Lt is here. Take care and good luck." with that he disconnected.

"Scream and head seemed to explode?" said Broadway. "Sounds like the Banshee, but she's on Avalon with the rest of the Fey isn't she?" "She was the last time I heard, and the man sounds like one of the weather Fey like Thor or that Japanese guy, Raiden?" was Angela's reply. They were interrupted by Owen Burnett "Something is attempting to approach the castle, the defenses have activated. Mr Xanatos requests your presence on the roof." He then turned and moved toward the elevators. As they reached the roof they heard one of the disruptors fire,

David Xanatos in his Gargoyle armor was in the courtyard swiveling to track whatever was flying above the castle. "They're testing the defenses, whatever it is it's been hit twice to no effect, if it is Thailog or Demona we may be in trouble. The disruptor bolts pass right through it. If I didn't know better I'd call it a gryphon or a gargoyle." as Goliath left the elevator they heard "That's one of them!" the others boiled out just in time to see a green flash in front of Goliath as a small female appeared and slammed into him knocking him down. "Where are they! What have you done with them?" Sara was yelling as she slammed into the large gargoyle that came out of the elevator landing on his chest as he hit the ground. Xanatos spun and took aim at the female attacking Goliath, before he could lock targeting he felt a brief sharp pain in his rear and with a shrill "HAAGUCHI!" Kestrel continued phasing through the man and his armor shorting out the armor and stunning him before confronting the rest of the defenders coming from the elevator. Shadowfox slid in appearing in front of the one human of the group knocking her gun from her hand. The last to appear in the courtyard was Maebdhe. Angela was the only one to see her as she shifted to human and fell through the defensive shield then shifted back to dragon to land in the courtyard. Throwing her head up she shot out a blast of flame before yelling"NOBODY MOVE!" Owen Burnett saw most of this from the defenses control room. What looked like a medium sized wolf at first turned out to be a very large fox staring at Eliza, a young Cymric dragon faced down the gargoyles along with a gryphon as Goliath looked up into glowing vertically slitted green eyes and a snarling feline like face with the sharply pointed ears of a true blooded Fey. And Mr Xanatos' armor was locked in an awkward position. Owen felt this presented enough threat to the castle and with his ward asleep in his room Puck was able to slip free and go to the rescue. Taking the stairs to the courtyard Puck cast the light bending spell that made him virtually invisible and slipped out the door. He got half way to where Mr Xanatos was standing when he felt eyes on him, "I see you, trickster" he heard mentally. Looking around he found the fox staring right at him, he also saw what he'd thought of an unusually fluffy tail to actually be three tails. "Show yourself and join the others." Shifting to human form the fox spoke aloud "Sara, let him up and join us over here" Pointing to the smaller red gargoyle she continued "go get that man out of that thing before he throws a fit and don't power the suit up doing it." Stepping back Sara pulled Goliath to his feet and pushed him to the others. Goliath was surprised by the obviously teenaged girl's strength. "Alright now answer Sara's question where are her parents.?" "Whose parents? And what gives you the right to attack my home?" demanded Xanatos as Lexington removed his helmet.

Turning to him Sara said "My parents. Maebdhe saw him and her carry them this way." Pointing to Goliath and Angela as she spoke. "It wasn't them", responded Eliza, "they've been right here since sundown" "Who are you?" Snapped Sara, "and why should I believe you?" "Because she's telling the truth Sara, and you know no human can lie in the presence of my kind" came from the dragon as she also returned to human form. From the wall behind Maebdhe came "Aye lass, any lie in the presence of a dragon causes great distress. As any educated being can tell you. Though I've never known Detective Mazza to lie outright, stretch or badly bend the truth aye she's guilty of that but lie? No. I'm Hudson and this is Bronx." turning to the voice Sara saw an older Gargoyle and a hound like gargoyle lightly jump down to join them. "Who might you lasses be? We may be of some help to ye." Out of his armor David Xanatos joined the group rubbing his sore buttocks he asked "Yes who and what are you? You forced you way in here, attacked us, and disabled my armor." as he glared at Kestrel. "_I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours_" they all heard in their heads as the gryphon stood up from her crouch and then sat down. "No Kesi, we barged in here we should go first. " Sara said as she started the introductions, My name is Sara Ilura Gatortail daughter of James Iluran Gatortail and Maria Oriana Bloodmane-Gatortail, my friends and companions are Maebdhe Daxiranin, chylde of the great Egg, Elizabeth Mazza daughter of Captain John Mazza of the White Mountain Tribal Police called 'Shadowfox', and finally Kestrel Pixelsdaughter." David Xanatos continued the introductions, "These are the members of Clan Wyvern, Goliath Clan leader, Brooklyn his assistant, Lexington, Broadway, Angela, Broadways mate and Goliath's daughter, finally Hudson and Bronx, Detective Sargent Eliza Mazza of the New York Police, The Puck also known as Owen Burnett my personal assistant, you'll meet my wife Fox and son Alexander later, and I am David Xanatos president and CEO of XanaCorp owner of this building." He was sweating and fighting stomach cramps when he finished. Looking at him Maebdhe grinned "you tried to lie, what were you going to say?" she asked. Grimacing he said "I was going to test what you said about telling lies. I tried to say I was the King of the Free city of New York. Hudson you were right about the discomfort."


	2. Chapter 2

CROSSTIME SLIDE

Gargoyles belong to Disney/ Buena Vista. Original characters are my Wife's and mine from our old CHAMPIONS RPG.

Chapter 2 Awakening

Maria lay quietly trying to determine where she was. A black so deep she wasn't sure if her eyes were even open, air so still she could hear her own heart beating. Jamie was close but she could only feel his presence, not physically, but by the link they had with each other. She wasn't hurting, but she felt weak, and hollow, like some thing was missing, she also had the feeling she was being watched. Without moving she tried contacting Jamie _'Jamie, can you feel where we are? Can you come to me?' 'Maria? What happened? Are the girls with you? Whoever has us they've got me in an isolation cell, no light, no air circulation, and I can't feel the Node or the energy of the Dwoemer, but I do feel a ley line close by.' _Maria realized, that was the hollowness she felt. _'Jamie the girls aren't here, I don't think we're on our world either We've been Translated somewhere.' 'Shadow League?' he asked'. 'Maybe, or Silver Legion, but I don't think so, remember the brawl we fell into?' _she replied. _'Jamie do you feel like you're being_ _watched?' 'Yes but not by anything living. It feels like a camera or scanners of some sort'._

"Well. Are they awake?" Dr. Sevarius flinched _' Damn, why can't he make SOME kind of sound when he moves?' "_Thailog, awake yourself I see. Yes they're awake but neither has moved an inch yet. They are doing something though, scanners are picking up brain activity of some sort." "Some sort? Not very scientific today are we, DOCTOR?" the sarcasm was obvious as Thailog moved to the display panel. "Yes, some sort, Thailog", pointing to the graphic display he continued "If the activity was in this portion of the brain I'd say it was telepathy, but this part of the brain is uncharted, not used by humans." The large gargoyle was silent, "But they're NOT human are they doctor?" Sevarius actually jumped a bit at the coldness in her voice as a second gargoyle entered the control room. Thailog was intimidating but this one was down right frightening, cold and actually radiating hatred as she glared at him. Thailog smiled as he turned to the redheaded gargoyle in the doorway. "Demona, glad you could join us. Shall we see if we can get a response from them Doctor?" With that Thailog turned to Demona, "Let's go meet our guest's my dear. We can introduce ourselves and get acquainted." Leaving the Doctor the two headed to the holding cells.

James lay quietly gathering energy from the nearby leyline _"Maria? Can you feel the leyline?" "Barely, Jamie it feels like a small one or it's far off, why?" _she replied. _"I am going to try and summon you to me as soon as I pull enough energy. Center yourself and get ready, if this works someone is going to be surprised and come running." _Sevarius had just turned from the displays to get some coffee from the brewer on the table in the corner, so he missed the changes in both subjects EEG scans as Maria relaxed and centered and James increased his pull from the leyline. The alarm going off as James pulled Maria to him caused the Doctor to jump and spill his coffee. "DAMN! WHAT NOW?" He spun to his displays, the woman was no longer in her cell, every sensor was dead. "Where are you? Where are you?" he frantically asked as he tried to locate her. He did not see the other display now show the presence of two minds in the other cell. At the entrance to the holding area Thailog and Demona were as surprised as the Doctor when the alarms went off. Reaching for the intercom panel next to the door Demona punched in the code for the monitoring room, "WHAT DID YOU DO DOCTOR?" she demanded as the light in the holding area came on as Thailog kicked the door open. Sevarius ignored her yell as he turned on the holding area lights he could now see both cells the woman's was definitely empty but she was not gone she was with the man and both were in defensive stances squinting as their eyes adjusted to the painfully bright lights as they came on. Finally he answered Demona's demands for information "Nothing! The woman just moved to the man's cell but don't ask me how, probably some sort of teleportation ability"

A few seconds after being pulled to Jamie they were both temporarily blinded as the lights flashed on and an alarm blared out. Both of them barely heard a muffled thud-bang, turning towards the sound they saw a very large creature step into the room just on the other side of what looked like very thick armored glass that made up one wall of the 10x10ft room they were in. A second creature stepped into the room both looked like living examples of gothic gargoyles the male standing almost 8ft tall, with dark blue almost black skin, black hair, the female stood just 6ft, red hair, and a lighter shade of blue skin. What Thailog and Demona saw now with the better light here in the holding cells were a female taller than they had realized when they carried them here, she was a full 6ft 7in, hair an almost copper shade of red, green eyes so brilliant they seemed to glow with an inner light, her ears slightly larger than most humans with a definite point to them. Her companion was a foot shorter at 5ft 7in. And instead of the slightly feline features he originally had, now looked fully human of American Indian heritage with eyes so deep brown to be almost black and short black hair. Sevarius seeing the difference in their appearances prepared to release a fine cloud of iron filings as a defense from any Fey magics they tried, as he assumed that was what they were and a sedative gas if they weren't.

"Well, that was a neat trick. Why didn't you just leave us?" The larger gargoyle asked. "Maybe they can't, they don't have a clue of where we are, they were unconscious when they were brought in." the redheaded one said. "Then again maybe we aren't ready to leave, not until we know what you did with our daughter and her friends." returned the man. Who are you, and where are we? This isn't my New York" he asked. _'Jamie, we're still being watched, and it doesn't feel like just mechanical devices. There is a human somewhere keeping his eyes on us.' _Maria told him _'and at least four more nearby, back up support you think?' 'Possibly, these two though, they feel confident, maybe a little too much' _Jim replied,_ 'I don't think they know exactly what we are darlin' _

_or what we're capable of'_ "Let them make them make the first move love" Thailog and Demona heard the tall woman say. At that Jim and Maria heard a new voice, "Thailog, they are doing it again. It must be some kind of communication, be careful." The two gargoyles looked at Jim and Maria. Maria said "So which one of you is Thailog and what is the others name?" "And who's the watcher?" added Jim.


End file.
